Pack in the Glade
by Kylee1104
Summary: WICKED caught the Gladers after they escaped. They put them into a maze with a different escape than the first two. Every thing is going just as it was before Thomas arrived. Than the pack arrives. What will happen when Stiles and Thomas start remembering things they both forgot. Will Stiles trust Thomas. What happens when a old member of the pack arrives? Bad With Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Newt is immune! Teresa is alive! The roles should be easy to figure out! Three leaders! Please enjoy!**

Stiles pov:

I woke up coughing up water.

 _What the heck?! Where am I?! Where's the Pack?! Why am I coughing up water?!_ I thought.

I felt three hands on my back that I recognized as Malia, Scott, and Lydia so I didn't swat them away like I would if it was someone else.

"You alright man?" Scott asked after I finished coughing up a waterfall.

"Other than the fact that I just coughed up a waterfall, my lungs burn like heck, and I have no clue where we are, yeah I'm just great." I said sarcastically.

"We're in an elevator or something you can tell by the fact we're moving up and you can hear the chains and pulleys." Lydia said.

"Is the whole Pack here?" I asked.

"Everyone other than the adults. There's also another girl here." Liam said from the corner.

"Was I the only one who coughed up a lake?"

"Yep. Well out of the people we have known over a few minutes." Kira said from the corner across from Liam.

Suddenly the elevator we were in stopped, throwing me and another person across the floor.

"I'm okay." I said when all of the pack looked at me worriedly.

"Me too, other than the amnesia." Said a scared voice from somewhere in the shaft.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I can only remember my name. Its Rose."

Just as suddenly as the elevator stopped, the top to the elevator opened and I looked down because of the fact it was dark in the elevator but bright out there. I heard everyone out there go silent for a few seconds then start yelling over each other. I slowly looked up and there were several gasps before it went quiet other than a few people yelling for people by the names of Newt, Minho, and Thomas who I assumed must be the leaders. I saw people moving around so the three people could get through and when they were at the front I saw their faces and so did the rest of the pack because I'm sure I saw all of their eyes flash (Other than the ones who cant flash their eyes.)

The one in the middle looked exactly like me other than the hair style.

"You were dead." I said looking directly at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I watched you die! You were dead!" I shouted. By this time everyone including the pack were looking back and forth between us. The people up there because of shock, but the pack were looking at him to make sure he didn't try anything and at me to make sure I didn't have a panic attack.

"Listen, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about-"

"Yes you do! You-" Suddenly the world went black.

Newt pov:

What was this kid talking about? Did he know Tommy before the trials?

"Listen, I honestly have no clue what your talking about-" Tommy tried to reason but was cut off by the kid who looks exactly like him.

"Yes you do! You-" He said before he blacked out.

I looked over at Tommy to see he blacked out as well and was starting to fall. Minho and I caught him and shared a worried look. The only times he ever blacked out was in the scorch from cranks forcing him to drink something, a gunshot wound that almost killed him, and in the city when WICKED had control of him. Also when he went through the changing.

"Stiles, wake up, come on Stiles wake up." Said a guy with brown hair, a lopsided jaw, and brown eyes.

"Someone grab Harriet and Owen!" I shouted.

"What was that shank talking about?" Minho asked in his usually sassy voice.

"He was talking about something that's for us to know and you to find out." A girl said from inside the box just as sassily. She had piercing green eyes and flawless strawberry blonde hair.

"Great, a girl version of Minho, just what we need." Teresa said causing them both to glare at her.

"Please wake up Stiles, we need you're sarcastic comments and annoying jokes more than you think." Said another girl from the box. This girl had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

After just a few seconds of waiting Harriet and the newest Med-Jack Owen were down next to Tommy and checking him for anything unusual.

"There's one down there too." I said to Harriet. She looked down and had Owen take care of Tommy since Owen has taken care of him a few times including the time when he accidently almost dropped a knife on a beetle blade and it attacked. Harriet went down to the new greenie and started asking his friends questions. I didn't listen in because I was too busy trying to explain what happened. After they were done they took Thomas and the newt greenie who's name is Stiles over to the Homestead in the medwing. Harriet and Owen said that they have no clue what happened but other than their heart rates being a little slower than usual they cant find anything wrong with them although they don't know when they'll wake up. For all they know it could take months!

Just then the greenies walked in, they all seemed to be scared but one looked more scared and more lost than the others. The other greenies seemed to know each other and seem to remember but this girl seemed the opposite.

"Do you guys mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Said the boy with the lopsided jaw.

"Do you guys remember?"

"Remember what?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Anything other than your names." I said.

"Everyone but me." Said the girl that looked more lost than others. She had brown hair and eyes that were the same color of Teresa's.

"How's that possible? Why would they do that? Wouldn't they want more time to run their stupid variables?" I said quietly to myself.

"What do you mean? Whose they?" A boy who looked younger than the rest said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone other than the original Gladers in this maze don't remember anything from before other than their names. And only two of the original Gladers in this maze remember their entire past. I think you already know the answer to the second question."

"Wait, you said _this_ maze?" The boy with the lopsided jaw asked.

"There was another maze before this. Minho, Frypan, and I are the only original Gladers from the boy maze left. Thomas, Minho, Teresa, Frypan, and I were all in the Group A maze also known as the boy maze. There was also a girl maze but I don't know who the original Gladers were in that maze. Sonya, Harriet, Aris, and some more girls were part of that maze. The last person to enter in both mazes were a person of the opposite gender. None of the people in the first mazes remembered anything other than their names when they came up. Well, unless you count Teresa and Thomas from Group A, the boy maze, and Aris and Rachel from Group B, the girl maze. And before you ask, Rachel died at the end of the first maze because of a girl named Beth who stabbed her. That's why I didn't say her name." I said giving them a explanation without revealing too much too quick.

"What was Stiles talking about when he said he watched Thomas die?" The brunette girl asked.

"We'd rather not talk about it. Not right now anyways. I would rather let Stiles make that decision." The redhead said. **I swear I wasn't trying to make that rhyme it just came out that way.**

"How did you know Thomas's name?" I asked.

"The same way you know Stiles's name." The brunette answered.

"Is Stiles his real name?"

"Nope, he wont tell me it and I'm his girlfriend! The only person who knows it is Scott. I'm guessing that your name isn't Newt, Frypan's name isn't Frypan, and Aris's name isn't Aris?"

"Nope, our names were taken by WICKED are just stupid nicknames, some of the people with normal names might actually have that as their real name although no one knows for sure. Oh yeah, what are your names? We told you ours, now its your turn to tell us yours."

"I'm Scott McCall." The one with the lopsided jaw said. For the first time I noticed how much he looked like a puppy.

"I'm Malia... Tate." Stiles's girlfriend said. _Why did she hesitate saying her last name?_ I thought.

"Kira Yukimura." The black haired one said.

"Liam Dunbar." The blonde one said.

"Rose." The brunette said.

I was about to say something when suddenly an alarm blared making us all jump.

It was the greenie alarm.


	2. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
